Conner Sings
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: Conner startles everyone, then continues again to show them that he is much more deep then they think... again... and OH if you have never heard James Napier sing, look up The Pistol Whips on . HE is the lead singer of the band. Not his Song.


NOTHING IS MINE!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! Stupid plot bunnies.... News for other stories-- Spring break is in a week, and I am heading out on the train, which will be like... oh 5 hours, so I am going to update each/ finish Power Rangers and possible Charmed stories....

Enjoy!

* * *

There was something about Conner that no one knew, well, there were many things no one knew about him, considering that he was an open book, but still, this last one, while it didn't top the cake, was still a shock to everyone.

It happened at Hayley's Cyber Café one night, when the gang was hanging out because everyone was in town, and Conner's brother and his teachers from the Wind Academy were in town to for the day. Everyone was having fun, Trent had brought his Karaoke Machine and set it up, and everyone was trying to embarrass each other. And of course Eric, being the only one that knew that Conner could sing well, and that he just like to pretend that he couldn't, had put him on the list to sing.

Everyone was ready to laugh and have a little fun at his expense, and Eric expecting him to do a bad job still, so it came as a shock when he got through the song, carrying every note and not making any mistakes.

For the rest of the night, only a few more songs were sung because everyone was pestering him about how, why, when, and how he could sing.

So, now, as Conner stared down at everyone at the Café, he was wondering how the hell he was convinced that he should sing in public to people that he went to school with, people that he worked with and to his friends and family. He looked to the left and saw his brother sitting on a stool with a guitar, waiting for him to give the go.

He nodded and looked forward at everyone.

Conner:

I thought I had my girl but she ran away

My car got stolen and I'm gonna be late

For work this week, make that the fourth day straight

But I'm fine with it

Eric:

(You don't have to worry)

Conner:

I thought I had it all but I gave it away

I quit that old job now I'm doing okay

Those material things, they can't get in my way

Conner and Eric:

Cause I'm over it

Conner:

But whatever she may be

Conner and Eric:

She could be money, cars, fear of the dark

Your best friends or just strangers in bars

Whoever she is, whoever she may be

Conner:

One thing's for sure,

You don't have to worry

Conner looked around at everyone, saw Ethan, Kira, Trent, Dr. O., Hayley, Cassidy, and Devon all sitting at the usual table that they sat at while Kira usually played and Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, Cam and Sensei stood behind them. A small smile grew on his face as he started the next part.

Eric:

(You don't have to worry)

Conner:

And this is the part where you find out who you are

Conner and Eric:

And these are your friends, those who've been there from the start

So to hell with the bad news

Dirt on your new shoes

It rained all of May till the month of June

Conner:

But wherever she may be

Conner and Eric:

She could be money, cars, fear of the dark

Your best friends or just strangers in bars

Whoever she is, whoever she may be

Conner:

One thing's for sure,

You don't have to worry

Conner looked out, staring at his friends, his family, and smiled.

Conner:

And every day in every way oh she will look the same

And every care you used to have just seems to float away

And every day in every way oh she will look the same

And every care you used to have just seems to float away

To hell with your new shit

And whether or not you think you fit in

Eric looked back down, no longer singing, just playing.

Conner and Eric:

She could be money, cars, fear of the dark (fear of the dark)

Your best friends or just strangers in bars (bars)

Whoever she is, whoever she may be

Conner

One thing's for sure

You don't have to worry

Conner:

She could be rainy days, minimum wage,

A book that ends with no last page

Whoever she is, whoever she may be

One thing's for sure,

You don't have to worry.

Conner looked out as everyone started to clap, he smiled and looked around the crowd, at all the faces that he knew.

Conner and Eric walked down, and walked to the table that everyone was at.

"So," Conner started, "What did you think?"

Dr. O smiled, "Great…"

But was cut off by Ethan, "I still can't believe that you can sing! And that you didn't tell us! Me! Your BEST FRIEND!"

Everyone was laughing as the music from the back turned back on and everyone around the group went back to doing whatever they had been doing before.

"Sorry Ethan. But you know, it never really came up."

Ethan was fake pouting while everyone started to laugh and Conner grabbed a chair and sat next to Dr. O and Ethan.

"Ethan, chill," Eric said, "Conner doesn't like to brag about the singing thing. Mostly has to do it for church cause of mom."

"So, Conner," Kira said facing him as Tori and Marah leaned on his shoulders, "Who is She?"

* * *

REMEMBER REVIEWS = LOVE


End file.
